TwinkleShine
“Friendship is a thing that will last forever, nothing will break it, and nothing shall, so you may as well stop trying” — TwinkleShine to Tirek TwinkleShine is the Leader and one of the eight main founders of the LiteSavers Team. = General = TwinkleShine is probably one of the most powerful members of the LiteSavers team, possessing the element of Magic and Leadership, as she is the leader. When she first came down to Earth, she thought partners were a waste of time and would just slow her down. Over the years, though, she had created a bond between 7 other super power enhanced teenagers like her, and so became the LiteSavers. She enjoys reading and some like to call her a 'nerd', or as Rex calls her, an 'egghead'. Other than that, she likes hanging out with her friends and doing what any normal teenager would. Character History TwinkleShine was born in a dimension named Azarion, and trained with her mentor, Tirek, for many years. He taught her magic, how to control it, and what it was best used for, good, instead of evil. One faithful day, though, told TwinkleShine it was time to head out into the world. He said there was nothing left to do and learn. So TwinkleShine, in Tirek's instructions, performed a very advanced spell, only the greatest of magic users can do. It was supposed to defy all evil, bring the world to harmony. But one mistake, and the world will shatter, instead of bring together. There was a slight complication in the spell though, and once the spell was performed, the world did not come in harmony, instead, there came another source of evil. TwinkleShine's spell Turned her mentor Tirek mutant, mutated. He began destroying the world, making life miserable for poor innocent people. This, to her view, was all TwinkleShine's fault, it was a mistake, just like any other. But it wasn't ordinary. It wasn't a simple mistake like misspelling a word. It was misspelling a ''spell. ''TwinkleShine vowed to herself she would find a way, even if it seemed hopeless. She never forgave herself though. She punished, made pain for herself every night, never hoping to stop the torture until she found a way to bring the world into harmony again. When she was 14, and after years of destruction of her beloved world, she used a mystic spell, from one of her many spellbooks, one that was hidden away in the corner of her room. Once she cast it, she went through a magic portal, one that would bring her into a new world, a world of peace. She was brought down to Earth, a city called Metropolis. She made friends and became the leader of the LiteSavers. Although, Tirek had secretly followed her into the portal, not showing up until years later... Personality/Persona TwinkleShine has a stable personality, which usually does not change even if she is irritated, frustrated, or in any other strong emotions. She is, most of the time, kinda and caring, and sensitive about her team mates. She will treat to them immediately if they get hurt, even if it means danger to herself. She is confident, not giving up easily. She will complete her goal, even if it may take weeks, months, years, and even if it seems impossible or way too hard for her to complete by herself. Although she works with a team now, she used to think that having allies was a waste of time. She wanted to work alone, she thought that, that was the better option since she had defeated bosses from her home dimension easily. Of course, after a while with her new friends, she became to like the thought of working with other people, and formed the LiteSavers team. TwinkleShine is easily the most naive of the group, which is one of her greatest weaknesses. She will fall for any trick, either if it's one of her team mates playing a prank on her or a super villain's trickery. Even though she didn't want to work with a team before, she is far, far away from being shy/anti-social. She may have not liked making friends in the past but she has the bravery to stand up and talk to anyone. TwinkleShine is often thought to be the most mature of the group, most serious about the world of evil. That does not stop her from having fun with the other Savers though, as one of her favourite things to do is hang out and have fun with her team mates. Physical Appearance TwinkleShine has light pink skin and purple/violet hair, with multiple coloured streaks, including pink and indigo. Her hair is in a ruffled manner, unlike any other member of the team, which all have spikier/pointed hair. She does not have bangs, and some of her hair is covering her left eye. Her hair comes below her shoulders, stopping just before her waist. Her uniform consists of the same colours as her hair; purple, pink, and indigo. She has matching boots and gloves, although she is usually seen with bare hands when not fighting. She has violet eyes that glow violet or more commonly, white when she uses her magic. She is also surrounded by a glowing magic force that may also be violet or white when she uses her powers. = Abilities = TwinkleShine has a decent amount of powers and abilities she uses while fighting. Her powers may be the strongest of the team, making her leader. Basic Powers Most of the time, TwinkleShine uses ranged attacks and uses her magic to do so. She usually only uses these in battle, but some powers she uses on a daily basis. Levitation TwinkleShine has been seen multiple times levitating off the ground, her body surrounded by the violet force that appears when she uses her magic. She can also levitate other objects, and even humans and buildings, as she has been seen levitating her friends off the ground, using levitation to levitate objects like a glass cup for everyday purposes, although she normally uses telekinesis for reasons like that, and lifting huge buildings while fighting monsters. When levitating an object or human, the human/object is surrounded by the same violet magical force that surrounds her. Magic Blasts This is the most common move TwinkleShine does when fighting with magic. When doing this move, her hands are covered with the same magic from before. The blast shoots out her hands, forming a streak of violet light. TwinkleShine usually uses only one hand while doing this, but when using both her hands, the magic streak becomes larger and her whole body is surrounded by the force. Magic Beams Although she doesn't use this power often, TwinkleShine has the ability to shoot oval shaped magic beams out of her hand. This is much like her magic blast power, her hand is surrounded by the magic force, and when two of her hands shoot the beam, her whole body becomes covered in the force. Temporary Freeze TwinkleShine can freeze enemies for a limited amount of time during battle. She can also freeze objects, animals, or anyone and anything else in general. The object/person/animal she froze is most commonly surrounded by the violet force, but rarely is any part of her body covered in the aura while using this power. She can also freeze time temporarily, but this power is only used a few times (see Advanced/Rarely used Powers) Other Powers These powers TwinkleShine usually only uses for day-to-day use, rarely using these for battle. Healing Powers TwinkleShine also has the ability to heal an animal, team mate, or anyone in general with her powers. She shares this power with HeartBeat, which is why she uses this power very rarely, and it is usually HeartBeat who heals the group. Her hands are surrounded by a white light instead while using this power, other than the violet force that appears most of the time. Telepathy TwinkleShine sometimes uses telepathy to communicate with animals or other creatures that do not speak, by talking to them through her mind. Although she uses this power rarely, and not much is known about it. Nothing of hers is surrounded by the magic force, but commonly when using this power, telepathic waves made up with the same force come out of her head. She can also talk to anyone very far away that cannot hear her voice when she talks. Telekinesis TwinkleShine has a knowledge of using telekinesis, moving objects from merely her mind. She uses this more than using levitation when moving simple objects. Instead of her whole body being surrounded by the force, only her hand is. The object she is moving is usually covered by the force as well, but there are occasions where the object is not, and moves without anything surrounding it. Advanced/Rarely used Powers Dimension Travel TwinkleShine is capable of travelling through dimensions, as she travelled from the dimension Azarion, her place of origin, to Earth, where she lives now. When performing this power, she recites verses from her spell book and, while reciting reciting them, a portal forms above her head, as white light surrounds her and brings her into the portal. Magic Spells TwinkleShine can also perform various magic spells, because of her gift of magic, and by reciting a certain line or phrase from her spellbook, she can bring all of Metropolis into a mystic sleep to turning a forest into a desert. Her whole body is usually engulfed in the violet aura, or more rarely, white, which disappears when the spell is performed. Time Immobilizing Though this is only used a few times, TwinkleShine also has the power of stopping time, or making it go faster or slower. She is not usually covered in the magic force, although her eyes usually glow white or the common violet color. Other Skills Although TwinkleShine is usually a ranged attacker, she also has some tricks up her sleeves to give her enemies a bit of a surprise when they come too close. Enhanced strength/endurance Although most of her attacks are ranged, TwinkleShine is also a decent hand-to-hand combatant. She sometimes appears to be slightly strength and endurance enhanced, making her a capable melee fighter as well. __FORCETOC__